Explosion in the Sky (Insane)
Explosion in the Sky (厄災飛来 超激ムズ) is the first stage in the special event Day of Judgement. Beating the stage allows the player to face the secret stage Acts of Cat-God in a row, with the same line-up. Battleground It features only a bunch of Floating enemies. First come a few Owlbrows, followed by 2 heavily buffed Mooths. After 50 seconds, the first White Cyclone appears with a shockwave (it's the boss), followed later by 2 other White Cyclones. Strategy Strategy 1: Line-up: * 3 meatshields, preferably fast: Crazed Macho Cat/Manic Mohawk Cat, Crazed Wall Cat/Manic Eraser Cat, Macho Cat/Mohawk Cat. * 2 anti-floating cheap Cats: Doctor Cat and Monk Cat are better due to their fast attack animation. * Keep 2 slots for anti-angel Cats (Kasa Jizo and Momotaro are the best here due to their cheap cost, short recharging time and Area Attack) to prepare the secret stage Acts of Cat-God (you won't use them for this stage). * 3 last slots for heavy Cats, prefer anti-floating effects more than DPS. First, save your money, and send one Crazed Cat from time to time to slow the progress of the Owlbrows. When you have enough money to send one heavy Cat, let the enemies go near your base, then send all your meatshields and one of your heavy attacker to kill them. Don't send your anti-floating cheap Cats, it's a waste of money, they will be killed. Don't panic when the first White Cyclone appears with a shockwave, and try to quickly kill all these annoying peons. Now, this is only you against 3 White Cyclones. The key here is to not rely on the Ubers, instead, you should spam your anti-floating cheap Cats, along with meatshields to protect them, and build an impassable wall. If you have enough of these Cats, even if they do no damage, they should be enough to perma-affect the White Cyclones, either by knockbacking or slowing them. Don't expect to kill the Cyclones, so do not waste too much money on your ubers. If your timing is correct, you should reach the enemy base and beat the stage. If the White Cyclones succeed in destroying your wall, then you're about to be defeated. Strategy 2 (Cheese): Line-up: * Awakened Bahamut Cat, Crazed Giraffe Cat, Bean Cats and Pair Rope Jump Cat (Bouncing Four combo), Make the rest of your line-up for Acts of Cat God * Items: Rich Cat (required) Immediately Begin the battle by spawning in Awakened Bahamut and let him kill the first 2 owlbrows. Once the second one is about to die, start spawning in your crazed giraffes in constantly, along with any other useful cats that may help. You must destroy the base within 50 seconds, before the first cyclone comes out with the shockwave. If it doesn't work, force quit the app and try again, with different timings for A bahamut, craze giraffe and your other units Strategy 3 (ft. Sanzo and Cameraman) Line Up * 3 Meatshields - Keep the Cyclones and starting enemies from reaching your units. * Sanzo Cat - Slow the Cyclones. * Cameraman Cat - Damage the Cyclones. * Salon Cat (Also known as Paris Cat) - Kill the starting Owlbrows and Mooths. * Butterfly Cat - Speeds up killing the remaining Owlbrows and Mooths are still alive, and also damage against the Cyclones. * Awakened Bahamut - (Optional: This can be replaced by an Anti-Angel) Speed things up if you're impatient ;) * 2 Anti-Angel Cats for the next stage At the start of the battle, wait for the Owlbrows to come close. When the first is near your base, start spamming your meatshields, while also sending in Paris. Once the first Owlbrow dies, send in more Paris Cats. Once you think you are able to, start sending in Sanzo Cats and Cameraman Cat. If there are still some by the time the Cyclone is nearing, use Butterfly Cat to quickly kill them. Now, Sanzo should be able to slow down the Cyclones for a good while, the Cameraman stacks (along with Butterfly Cat) will deal damage. At this point, Awakened Bahamut can now safely be summoned. Strategy 4 (Sanzo solo) Lineup: 2-3 meatshield (include Ramen), Sanzo (31-33) (ultra high recommend anti-Angel talent), Princess Juliet (16), Cat Projector (16) (all Angel debuffers are optional), a - few strong attacker(s) Items: recommend nothing (save ur items for something else) First, kill those Owlbrows and Mooths with your attacker, then spam only Sanzo at a attacker. Prepare for the next level! Reference * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s1112-01.html Category:Event